My Takumi's Anger
by beatress
Summary: My first Maid Sama! fanfic. Takumi's angry and She doesn't know the reason. What will happen next. Please do read it. I cannot make up a good summary for this one. But I'll say you'd always remember this fic. Please read and review. I'll really appreciate it.


**For a long time, I wanted to write a story for Maid sama. Yesterday, My thoughts went on a story that I couldn't get off my mind. I thought I'd write a NaLu fic but then went against it. Natsu and Lucy weren't the best pairing for this kind of story. The best pairing that came to my mind was Misaki Ayuzawa and Takumi Usui. As I couldn't get it off my mind, I decided to write it down. So, here it goes.**

* * *

**My Takumi's Anger **

It's been five years since we got married. We had to face many obstacles, which for some period we thought we could never be able to overcome. However, we finally made it into a relationship. We are living here in Takumi's apartment, now we call it 'our home'. It now doesn't look anything like it used to before. We have decorated it with furniture and other things to make it look beautiful. It's our home now. The best thing in our home was he. He was always the same. He never used to get angry on me. Like before, he still teases me, makes me blush and irritates me. I keep shouting around him the whole day. He's still the sick twisted alien I've always known.

In the past five years, many incidents portray his love for me. However, one particular incident could never go off my mind. It outmatched all other incidents. In that particular incident, he was angry. He actually shouted on me. Don't get it wrong, he still loves me deeply and truly. Let me explain you the situation:-

I was having a day off that day. So, I sat idly at home. Takumi was off to work. He was now a more responsible one but yes, he sure is still a regular customer to Maid Latte and never misses the chance to feed me, if ever he gets one. It was evening and the time he returned home. The phone rang. I walked to the table where the phone was placed. I lifted the phone and I guess I knew who it was- Mrs. Hiwatari. She was one person who would call me every time she has a problem. I was rather fed up with this. She used to call me and talk to me for hours. At times, I feel like shouting at her but she being an elder, I could never bring myself to that. I had to often neglect Takumi while speaking on phone. I couldn't take care of him properly when he was home. I always regretted that. I sometimes expressed my hatred to speak like that for hours on phone to him. He would just give a simple pat on my head to tell me that it's fine. However, I still regretted it. I started the conversation.

"Oh hello, Mrs. Hiwatari, What's the matter?" I asked.

"_Hello, Misa-dear, I have a favour of you to ask,"_ she replied.

"What is it, Mrs. Hiwatari?" I asked.

"_Well, my pup got sick and I don't know what to do,"_ she replied.

I was worried. Takumi would be backing home any moment and I didn't want to ruin this day with this phone call. We planned on going for a dinner today. We hardly get to spend time together. So, he wanted me to come out with him that day. He was so excited about it. I didn't want to ruin his day.

"Please, take it to a vet," I replied.

"_But-"_ And the conversation went out like this for an hour or so.

"_Where's Takumi? He isn't home yet,"_ I thought.

I had a feeling that he was standing outside the door and listening to our conversation. I slowly reached the door while holding onto the phone. It was a wireless one, you see. He was there, waiting for my phone call to end. I was speechless. He could have just come in. It's our home. He stood there bowing his head. His blonde hair covered his eyes. I really felt the need to cut down the phone. He really seemed to be in a bad mood. However, the lady would never talk about putting it down.

He went to our room and unbuttoned his shirt. Then, I heard him shout from inside.

"Misa! Where are my clothes? I cannot find them," he shouted at me.

"They are there in the cupboard," I shouted.

"Are you coming in or not?" he asked. He sounded different from his usual considerate tone. I was worried even more.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hiwatari, I guess Takumi is in a bad mood today. I cannot continue the discussion any longer," I wanted to say this but instead she told me, _"Misa dear, You should have told me that Takumi's home. He seems to have a bad day. Just go on and cheer him up. Good night!" _

She cut the conversation. I was really glad that she did. She understood the situation here. I should have just told her.

I went in hurriedly but what I saw was he was already dressed in his pajamas.

"_Why did he shout like that?"_ I thought.

He still had his head down. I wonder why. He wouldn't talk to me. Was he angry with me? I don't know.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing," came the reply.

"Hey, Takumi, Are we not going out today?" I asked him casually.

"We'll go some other day," he replied.

I was taken aback by his answer. He would never say something like that in that tone. He sounded sad and hurt. I didn't understand why. Was it because of me? I really made him angry this time I thought.

The whole night passed off silent. Neither did he talk to me nor did I. There was pin drop silence in the home.

The next morning we both rushed off to work. He still did not talk to me. I was really sad. He wasn't any cheerful either. He was hiding his sorrow with a fake smile.

~0~

I sighed as I entered the kitchen. A sad expression crowded my face.

"What's the matter, Misa-chan?" said a sweet voice from behind, "You really don't seem to have any good spirits today,"

"It's nothing, Tenchou," I said, as I tried to put up a happy expression.

Satsuki didn't seemed to be convinced but she left the matter to myself.

"_He didn't turn up today" _I thought.

Yes, Takumi used to come everyday to Maid Latte, despite any important piece of work he had. He didn't turn up today. How I wished to see him that day? Could I just not make up for yesterday? Wasn't there any way to cheer him up? With these thoughts on my mind, I left for home.

It was night yet he didn't turn up. I was quite worried. He didn't answer my phone calls. For the first time I felt so lonely. I was getting mad with myself. I felt like going to his office to see if he's stuck up on some work. I was about to go get changed. Then, I heard the door bell ring. I felt relief seeing him at the door but he didn't speak anything. He went past me, got changed and went to sleep.

Next morning, we rushed to our work places as usual. We both still didn't speak to each other.

~0~

"_I'm glad that he turned up today. He's acting normal. I guess he's back to his normal self," _I thought.

"Hey, Satsuki, Can I get a Cutie Rice Omelet?" he asked. I was shocked._ "What was with this guy?" _I thought.

The entire staff was shocked at his strange behavior. He never did call anyone except me. Then why is he acting like that? I felt like hitting him straight in the face but I could understand he was angry with me. I couldn't dare speak to him.

Tenchou looked at me. I was holding my head low. My bangs covered my eyes. Tears were welling up in them but I held them back. I wanted to shout, "_Baka! What do you think you are doing?"_ but I just couldn't.

Satsuki dragged me into the kitchen. She just asked me one simple question.

"Did something happen between Takumi and you?" She asked.

I literally had no answer. I just couldn't tell her how I felt. Within the past few years, I was deeply attached to him. I felt very lonely without him, even if that's for a second. I truly loved him. I truly did. But now he was acting so cold all of a sudden.

"Misa, Are you okay?" Erika asked.

"What's the matter, Misa?" asked Subaru concerned.

I was now sitting on a chair. I was… I cannot tell you what I felt like at that time. Just then, Aoi entered the kitchen.

"Hey, What's the matter? Why is Takumi leaving so early?" the cross dresser asked.

My eyes widened. I rushed outside to see him leave through the front door. My heart sank as he didn't even turn back to look at me. Then, I felt someone pat my back.

"You have been working too hard, girl. Just take a day off tomorrow, okay?" Tenchou said.

"Thanks, Tenchou," I said as I hurried to catch up with him. I changed back to my casuals from my maid uniform. I left through the back door. There I noticed someone standing with his back resting on the wall. It was Takumi. I felt like slapping him straight. I couldn't. Instead, I asked him, "Were you waiting for me?"

The reply came in the form of a nod. I sighed. At least he nodded. That was a relief.

All through the way, he just looked away from me. I could feel an awkward tension filling up in the air between us. It was never like this before. He never let go of my hand. Today he never even touched me. I was really getting sick now.

It was cold outside and I was shivering. He took out his coat and put it on my shoulders. I felt warm. I was looking at him and he was looking away from me. I really don't understand him at times. He's cold at a time and considerate at another time. He's really a sick twisted alien. I giggled. A slight blush formed on my face. I could feel the warmth rise to my cheeks but still he didn't talk to me. That brought my lit up face down.

We finally reached the place we called home. He knew that I hadn't eaten anything. So he went inside the kitchen to prepare something for me. He still loved me but then, why was he not speaking to me? I shivered even more. Soon I collapsed on the sofa.

"Misaki!" I heard him shout. Those were the words I longed to hear from his mouth. It felt good. I was sleeping the next moment.

~0~

The next time I woke up. He was there beside me, sitting next to the bed with my hand in his hand. I really felt weak. I slowly gathered my strength to make myself sit up but I collapsed. Lucky me, he caught me in the right time. I could now see Sakura and Shizoku in the room too.

He was sitting with his head bowed down. As he saw I was awake, he left to prepare something to eat. Sakura sat down on one side of my bed. Shizoku was standing right in front of me.

"Hey, Misaki, Don't you think you have a duty to yourself? Don't you care about yourself at all? Look how worried you made us all," Shizoku shouted.

"Look, Misaki, you should really take care of yourself. You got too many people worried. Takumi hadn't slept for three days you see. He was taking care of you, ever since you collapsed that night. He was so worried. You should not really work that hard," said Sakura.

Helping me get changed, both of them left for their homes. Now there was one person left with me in my home. That was Takumi Usui. I really wanted to see that guy. It took him pretty good time to come in but when he came in, he brought all sort of dishes for me to eat. He was wearing a smile on his face now.

He sat beside me. He had a bowl of soup in one hand and a spoon in the other. He began feeding me. He still didn't speak to me. I ate a three or four spoons of soup but I couldn't eat more. Sorrow crowded me and then I began crying. I was actually sobbing. He placed the bowl of soup with the spoon in it on the table.

"What's the matter? Why are you crying, Misa?" He asked with his considerate tone.

"Oh, it's just I missed you too much," I said as I clung to his shirt.

Whatever happened, I didn't know. I just wanted to stay like that for a second. There was a hush of silence for a while.

"Why do you do this, huh? One moment you are considerate, the other moment you're cold. You spend three days without resting only to take care of me but then you refuse to speak to me. Why do you still confuse me? I'm really sorry that I made you angry. But I can't take this any more…" I said as I sobbed.

He bent down to me and placed his head on my shoulder. I could feel his breathe. Then, he whispered into my ears.

"Look, what you have made yourself. You were overthinking about that matter. I'm really sorry. Whatever gave you the idea that I was angry with you, I want you to know that I was just angry with myself for shouting at you that day. I just couldn't see you that way. I knew you hated to chat for a longer time on phones. So, I had no choice but to shout at you. I'm sorry. I was just punishing myself for shouting at you," he said.

His eyes were now wet with tears too. He pulled back his face only to face mine. I felt it as an instinct, I kissed him for a long time. It felt good. We finally made up.

"What was that for?" he asked after the kiss.

"Well, that's for being a good husband…" I said I was blushing ten shades of red.

"What did the doctor say?" I asked him.

"Well… He said you had a viral fever and…" He couldn't bring himself to say that.

He just kissed my forehead and hugged me.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Well… this one's for giving me the greatest happiness in the world," he replied.

I was puzzled even more. I couldn't understand what he said. Sure thing he was really happy. I've never seen him that happy before.

"For making me the father of our child…," he continued.

I couldn't believe it. I was pregnant. I could feel the child now. I was on the top of the world. Nothing could give me more happiness than this. I didn't notice this. I was really busy. The days have been quite hectic for me, with my work and home to manage. I was even learning a little bit of cooking. I now cook better. With all these things on my mind, I couldn't think of anything else.

"Now take some rest. Then, we could go to the doctor for a check up," He said as he kissed my forehead again.

He tried to leave but I caught his hand urging him to stay back. And guess what? He did. I was so elated. I placed my head on his chest and closed my eyes. A smile crept over his face. I was smiling too.

"You know what, I love you, Takumi," I said to him.

"I love you too," he replied.

~0~

That day was something I can never forget in my life. He used to take care of me even more than before. He never used to let me do any work. He fed me till I was full. Above all, he loved me even more than ever.

When the babies were born, he was more worried about me than about our babies. We had twins- a baby girl with blonde hair and a baby boy with spiky black hair. It was double happiness. I saw tears of joy in his eyes as he held our children in his hands. I was also sharing those tears. He kissed me on my head. Sakura took a photograph of this moment.

This is it. I was searching for this photograph for quite some time. It is the photo that Sakura took. It brings back all those memories. It's been four years since it happened. Life has changed ever since our children came into our lives. Our bond became even stronger than ever. Then, I heard a voice that snapped me out of my memories.

"Misaki, is everything ready? Wow, the decorations are beautiful. No doubt, Takumi's a perfectionist," Sakura exclaimed to me

"Hey,Misaki, Where are the kids? The guests have already arrived," Shizoku shouted.

"I'll go and find them," I said as left for the bedroom.

"Look what I found," I said seeing Takumi in his casuals.

It was a casual party. Only Mom, Suzuna, Hinata, Sakura, Shizoku, Aoi and the staff of Maid Latte were invited. So, everyone were in their casuals.

He came near me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He was going to kiss me. I knew that. He brought his face close to mine. I was about to shout at him when the door banged open, revealing my son and daughter at the door. They were dressed like a prince and princess. Of course, the costumes were made by Aoi.

"Dad and Mom, everyone is waiting for you both. Come with us," they said in unison, as they dragged us outside, into the hall.

There was huge banner fixed in a beautiful way that read, "Happy birthday to Eyuri and Tumoyu". A large chocolate cake was present on the table. The Maid Latte staff prepared it, especially for Eyuri and Tumoyu.

The children looked at the cake in awe. I was very happy and Takumi was smiling with me.

"Aunt Sakura, didn't Uncle Kuuga come with you?" they asked Sakura.

"Well… He said he'd make it but I guess he'll be late," She answered them.

Their spirits fell down at once. I cheered them and asked them to cut the cake. They were quite fond of Kuuga. Well, he changed and I have no problem accepting the fact now. Shortly after we got married, Sakura and Kuuga also got married. Yep, they are now one cute couple I know.

Reluctantly they cut the cake. Then they heard a special birthday song sung. It was a familiar voice. More to say, it was their most loved voice. They turned around to see Kuuga, hiding behind the door.

"Happy Birthday, Kids!" All of us shouted.

This was their fourth birthday, celebrated with their family. Life has changed drastically ever since Takumi came into my life. I hated men before he came to my life. After meeting him, I changed gradually. I got so addicted to him that I couldn't stay for a second without him. Then, came my kids who were now the most important treasure I cherish in my life. Life was indeed one worth living…

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! This is a one shot. I'm not used to write things as such. This is my first one of this kind. Please don't mind if its clumsy. I'd be really pleased to get your suggestions, opinions and comments. Just post them in the box below. Critic are always appreciated. Just don't be too harsh.**

**Thank You!**


End file.
